Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing for positioning and synthesizing a plurality of images obtained by continuous imaging.
Description of the Related Art
Methods for reducing time required for image synthesis processing by switching a detection range for detecting a motion vector between images according to an imaging condition or grouping a plurality of captured images have conventionally been discussed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-054518 discusses a method for reducing time required for camera shake correction of captured images by changing a motion vector detection range according to an exposure time interval between the images.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180429 discusses a method for grouping a plurality of captured images for each direction of a positional deviation and performing positioning group by group. The method thereby implements camera shake correction using an inverse conversion filter only in directions in which the camera shake correction is needed, while performing noise reduction in directions free of camera shake.
In the conventional technique discussed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-054518, the detection range of a motion vector is changed according to the exposure time interval from the previous image, thereby reducing processing time. However, the technique does not take account of situations where the exposure time interval with respect to a positioning reference image gradually increases.
The conventional technique discussed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180429 groups a plurality of images and performs camera shake correction only in necessary directions. However, the technique does not take account of a reduction in the time needed for the camera shake correction.